Protection
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Protect him...father..for me - a girls dying wish to portect her brother. look at Rock's past life RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Metropolis in any form or will ever do so. All characters, areas and ideas associated with Metropolis are products of the creator and are subject to copy right to him.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Duke Red walked down the snow-filled street and stared with a form of pity at those who lay dead at his feet. They had been fools to think that they could resolve Metropolis to their liking, and at least now they would stop their continual plague of demonstrations and pleas for help.  
  
'Honestly' he thought to himself, 'they don't know how generous we are to them'. Duke Red had never lived below Upper Level and felt that they gave Zone 1 more than they realised.  
  
He continued to pass the bodies, some of them groaning slightly, others simply dead. He allowed a small sigh and shake of his head before deciding that there was nothing here anymore but bodies. Just as he turned to go, a voice near-by whispered, "Rock.".  
  
He turned and saw a girl of about nineteen lying facedown in the snow. Blood was seeping out from an horrific wound, caused by firing he guessed, but she seemed to be trying to reach someone.  
  
Her hand was extended and open, revealing scars cut deep into her flesh.  
  
He stepped towards her, amazed by how this girl had managed to stay alive. She had to be a true fighter, and if she lived.he jumped as without warning the girl grabbed onto his trouser leg and looked at him with sad brown eyes, "Father." she breathed painfully, "I.I tried to.".  
  
"Hey, I think you're mistaking me for someone else" said Duke Red, trying to carefully move the debris from her.  
  
Either she hadn't heard or was far to gone in death to be aware that she wasn't talking to the man she thought he was, but she kept going, "I.tried to protect.Rock.but.I'm sorry" her voice was a very tiny squeak and he knew he had to get working.  
  
"Hey! Come and help me" he yelled to some passers by, but they had their hands full, carting off those who were already dead. He growled slightly in annoyance and turned back to the girl, "It's going to be alright. I'll get help. Just hold on, by the gods you are one strong fighter. Hang on a little longer" he pleaded as he continued to remove bits of metal.  
  
Finally he pulled her away and held her tight, "There we go, now just stand up and I'll help you out" he said, praying that she would survive.  
  
"Rock!" she called, reaching out behind Duke Red and twisting around. Duke Red frowned and grumbled slightly but turned around to see who she was calling to.  
  
Sitting in a cross-legged position, staring with fear at the girl and Duke Red, was a young boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a ragged Blue top and plain brown trousers. Tears were streaming down his face, and he also tried to reach out for the girl, but muttering, "sister" in-between sobs. Duke Red looked down at the girl and then to the boy, slowly he traced his way to the boy not sure why he was doing this.  
  
He set her down gently and instantly the boy she called Rock had latched onto her neck and was sobbing incisively.  
  
The girl was having breathing difficulties and was in need of help, but said, "Be brave Rock, be strong" then carefully she turned her eyes onto Red. He felt his heart skip a beat, she knew that she was dying, she knew her fate, "Father.watch over him.for me".  
  
Slowly her eyes closed and a single breath escaped her lips in nothing more than a cloud of hot air. Her body slumped and she was silent, never to move again. Rock, the young boy, gaped at her for several seconds and then grabbed a hold of her again, weeping openly and freely, calling "Sister, sister".  
  
Red lowered the girl to the ground and stood to leave her there for the carts to pick her up. He felt a certain amount of pity for the girl's parents but they were probably amongst the dead.  
  
Rock remained by his sister's side, staring dumbly at her. "Watch over him.for me" her last works in this world, a desire to protect a sibling until after death.  
  
Whether on impulse or the girls final wish struck him hard, Duke Red took a hold of the boy named Rock and headed away. The only proof they had been there were their footprints in the snow. 


	2. Lost dreams

Red snow fell and lay in irregular patterns, Metero ran on through it all. Tears of fear and hatred blowing wildly into the freezing wind. She clutched tightly to her little brother, Rock, fearing and believing in her heart that if they caught up with her then he would be murdered as well.  
  
She turned into a side-street and slumped down, rather unsteadily, onto the cold hard concrete. She was exhausted beyond belief and knew that she would not be able to keep running forever.but as long as she could reach the gate the Rock would be safe. He could get out of this hellhole and not have to suffer anymore.  
  
Rock wriggled out of his sisters grip, and stared intently at her with large blue watery eyes. He had never seen his elder sister like this. She was usually strong and single minded, standing up with the crowds and shouting, but now she looked wrong to him. Sweat and grease covered most of her body, old seeped into her clothes and mud and slush clung to her thick brown hair.  
  
As he stared at her, blood oozed from her mouth and she coughed splattering the pure white snow with it. He also noticed that her shirt had a dark stain on the left-hand side. He knew what had happened.he had seen it with his own eyes, but he did not believe it. Slowly he placed his small hand onto it and in a quiet voice said, "Sister?".  
  
Metero cursed loudly and grabbed his hand, jerking it away from the wound, "Don't do that" her voice was sharp and startled Rock. Metero closed her eyes, knowing that he was only trying to help and warn her of what had happened but she could not let herself fall because of it, "Not much further, Rock. The you're out of here and this big bloody mess" she said more softly before raising herself up slowly and painfully and picking him up.  
  
There was a sound behind them, Metero turned still clinging to Rock and watched with growing fear. A black covered person entered the space of light that showed through the opening to the side-street. Whoever it was made no sound but slowly raised its gun and cocked it back. "NO!" screamed Metero turning and running down the street.  
  
Rock stared as the bullet seemed to move in slow motion towards Metero.its target set and penetrating...  
  
*  
  
Rock sat bolt upright with a scream. Cold sweat drenched his back and sides, causing the night-shirt to cling defiantly to his body. He looked slowly around the unfamiliar surroundings, wishing that he was back home where everything was safe for him.  
  
"Sister?" he whispered to the empty room, which seemed to echo is question and then turn to horrible silence once again.  
  
"Sister?" he asked more loudly, looking around at the assortment of furniture, praying that she was only playing a game with him  
  
"SISTER!!!" he screamed to the room and then fell onto the cold sheets, weeping bitterly for her, still not quite accepting that she had died in that blood covered snow that afternoon. "Sister" 


End file.
